Niki and Jessica's Chronicles
by Jessica Sanders
Summary: Niki and Jessica’s Life in blog format.
1. Volume 1

Title: Niki and Jessica's Chronicles  
Rating : PG-13  
Character : Niki(Jessica)  
Spoilies: Entire Series  
Summary : Niki and Jessica's Life in blog format.

Author's Note : This is a consumation of a season work on keeping a blog for the characters Niki and Jessica. This is a fanfic and NOT a personal blog. I waited until volume 1 was over to post this elsewhere. Updates, features, and continuations will be at my homepage listed in my profile.

Author's Note 2: I am not sure how editing will work on here, but I am trying to keep the same coding, Jessica will be in bold since I am unable to use colors here.

* * *

About Me US! 

What to say about me. I'm the mother of Micah, a pure genius. My husband DL is an excon. I used to have a gambling and drinking problem but I've left that all behind me. Life's been quite odd lately. And jobs even odder. But if I just wait it out its got to get better. Pretty much I'd love to meet anyone, but the guys I've been "meeting" with lately.

**Since Niki's not here right now I'll tell you a little about me. I'm enjoying this life as you wouldn't beleive. Lindermann's going to be such fun to play with. Ha I'd love to be meeting with the guys she was meeitng with...oh wait I was. She doesn't know that though.**

October 1, 2006 7:35am

Spent the morning once again entertaining the perverts online. It sucks and pays low, but there is enough of a user base to it that i can get Micah and me fed and housed. Not sure for how much longer since our gas was turned off already though. Its weird when I left the garage passing the mirror I swear I saw someone there watching me, but when I looked back it was gone.  
**Edit:  
Can't stand what she does to us. Letting herself be used like that. Its about time we do something about it.**

October 1, 2006 9:15 am 

She was there at the office in the aquarium. Am I going crazy? Its like if I look into a mirror I'm not sure who I'll see. Will it be me or will it be her?! I lost my temper with the principal and I swear when i looked in the aquarium on the way out SHE was there and she was pleased with what I had done. She even NODDED at me in agreeance of it!

October 1, 2006 9:25 am 

Sometimes I wish I could tell Micah just how bad things are so he'd know why I get so paniced when I can't find him, but in the long run that would make things so much worse for him. Now that he's been kicked out of the private school I'm not sure what we will do. Seems they only wanted me for my donation check and not to actually teach Micah. Those two thugs breaking in earlier were surely Lindermann's men wanting their money. Only thing to do now is go get Micah someplace safe and then try to salvage something out of it all. Dropping him off at Tina's is probably the safest bet. Though I know she'll be pissed to hear what I've done. It wasn't my fault things got so bad that I needed to borrow from Lindermann.

October 1, 2006 10:45 am 

I headed back home after what happened with Tina I knew she'd be mad, but I had to tell someone. When I got home the place was practically destroyed. They snuck up on me. Then offered me a deal of what exactly I could do to remove my debt and I refused. I saw her in the mirror again I must have blacked out or something. I'm awake now I think but they defintely are not. Its like some animal tore them and this place apart. I'm not sure what happened.  
**Edit:  
They had to be stopped. They were going to hurt us and our family. No one can every hurt us again.**

October 1, 2006 10:50 am 

Micah called it seems I was out quite some time. The one guy he's torn in half the other impaled in the neck. I dont remember what happened! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER! She's there again in the mirror. It looks like me, but her clothes are covered in blood and I know its not me. But it must be how can my relfection be someone else. I must really be going crazy. I'll run and pick up Micah and then we'll run far far away from all this.

October 1, 2006 3:15 pm 

I stopped at a light on my way to get Micah and checked the video out. It went blank after I was hit, but the most horrid noises remained. Next thing I knew I was in the airport parking lot with my cell in my hand and the recorder on the seat. Dressed in a completly different outfit and Micah was calling asking where I was that it had been FOUR hours since I called. I dont know whats going on, but whatever it is its getting worse. I told Tina when I arrived about the bodies and that sometimes when I looked in the mirror I'm not sure its me that i'm seeing.

October 1, 2006 4:00 pm 

Took Micah back to pick up some things so we could get away. I didn't want to tell him why the place looked like it did. When I unlocked the garage it had been cleaned and looked exactly how it had before. There was a pair of keys hanging from a string with my name on them and my reflection seemed to be telling me to look across the street at a red cadillac which was now mine it seemed. There was even a proof of insurance for it in the glove compartment in my name with a note in MY handwriting on it to check the trunk. There I found the bodies and a map. I might be getting too used to the oddness going on.

October 2, 2006 1:23 am 

The map led me to a place in the middle of nowhere with a shovel waiting for me. Micah was asleep so I could do what had to be done. It had obviosuly been used before I even found a ring from one of former DL's gang members. The spot would get the job done though as it had before.

October 2, 2006 10:11 am 

I tried to get help from Michah's grandmother on DL's side, but all she seemed able to do was share insults with me. Obviously I couldnt leave Micah in her care.

October 2, 2006 10:35 am 

If its not one thing its another. Micah's upset with me over his father and from what he said I beleive he knows where his father is at. Even worse Lindermann's men found me while I was driving WITH Micah. We were forced to leave and go with them to a casino Lindermann owns..

October 2, 2006 12:07 pm 

I found out what they want. They want me to distract some politician by having sex with him. I'm not sure what to do. Later when I spoke to Tina about it all I let her know about the black outs. The waking up and things being completely different. I told her about the dreams, the violent dreams of tearing people apart. I tried to explain to her how its not me, but someone in me, acting with me, in these dreams i have. Course it all crashed even further when Micah admited he's known all along what I've been doing to make money in the garage. I'll try to distract this guy by other means and hope it works.  
**Edit:  
Screw other means. This is starting to hurt our son and us, It's time that I took some control to help Niki.**

October 2, 2006 6:45 pm 

**Lindermann's men had to learn their lesson, they must not be allowed to harm any of us. I taught it to him well, he's sure to have my heel mark on his head for days to come. Theres no way he'll hurt us again or go after Micah like he threataned. As for the politician I used him to feed some of my own desires. If Niki didnt want him doesn't mean I can't have him. And it carries the extra weight of keeping us all safe. **

October 3, 2006 9:00 am 

I woke up in Nathan's bed and I'm not sure how I got there! I can't remember anything after leaving Nathan's hotel room last night. Yet they have a tape of me going back and having sex with him! We ran into each other and its obvious it did happen he remembers it. He also knows now that it was to blackmail me and him.

October 3, 2006 9:50 am 

Reading through some older posts I noticed there are posts on here I dont remember writing!

October 3, 2006 11:15 am 

I came home the cops were there I thought they were there for me for what I did! But its worse DL's out he's escaped. They had finally found him, but weren't able to keep him locked up. I think he's headed here for me and Micah!

October 3, 2006 11:49 am 

Some guy who visits my site showed up asking for help. I kind of felt sorry for him. I don't think he completely understood that on the net its an act. To make it worse he had to show up RIGHT in the middle of the cops being there.

October 4, 2006 1:26 am 

DL is here he tells me that he was blackmailed about everything by some woman. I'm not sure who to trust now. I sure as hell know I can't trust myself. Maybe he can keep Micah safe I'm not so sure that I can myself. Not anymore.

October 4, 2006 9:17 am 

At first I didnt want DL anywhre near me. but as the night went on I remembered how it had been so I invited him back to share his bed. Especially since last night he forgave me for what I did on the internet. I hadn't expected that. In the morning, he told me at some point during the night I had left the house for a while which i remember nothing about. These blackouts are happening more and more often. Micah was glad to see his Dad. On a scarier side, SHE was there with DL when i woke up. In my reflection she wants him as well it seems. She wants my life! I wish I knew why I'm seeing another me.

October 4, 2006 10:03 am 

DL wants to prove to me that he was set up by taking me to where this guy he says knows everything is at. If I want answers about at least one thing in my life I might as well join him. We can send Micah to Tina's.

October 4, 2006 12:51 pm 

We got there and it was just like the garage they were all dead! I told DL about everything. How the people there were like the people I saw in the garage. How I was the only one there. How I was the one that did it. How I think i got his friends too. He tried to say that its just stress but I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! I DON'T KNOW ANY MORE WHAT'S REAL AND WHAT'S NOT!

October 4, 2006 1:07 pm 

I had another blackout while getting Micah his stuff and I'm not sure what happened during it. Micah says I brought him the bag, but I don't remmeber it. Nor do I remember getting changed. I know somethings definetly wrong with me now.

October 4, 2006 1:30 pm 

We spoke. She was in the room with me. She told me that I think I'm a hallucination. But shes the hallucination. She told me we're a lot of things that we aren't crazy. She said we were the ones that framed him, that killed his gang, that stole the money, that killed all those people! She says she did what had to be done. She says I have to take Micah and run from DL and that she'll deal with the rest. I dont want to, but she says he'll take Micah from us that he'll think I'm crazy. She says he'll kill me. We'll have to follow her plan.

October 4, 2006 1:40 pm

**I had to let her know and see what DL was capable of. He can't take our son and he can't hurt us. I know Micah knows about me its only Niki that hasn't realized about myself until now. I'll need to get rid of DL for sure now.**

October 5, 2006 6:41 am 

**DL was waiting for us when Niki brought back the case I told her about. She tried to explain to him about us that she can't control whats happening that sometimes I show up. And then he said he had ot take Micah that Niki wasnt safe to be around any more. She fully allowed me to take control then. She knows I'd keep Micah safe as long as it kept us safe. DL himself was different then normal people Though we are not very normal ourselves. He somehow put his arm thru my stomach and choked us. Then he took Micah. He definetely is a threat now. Least Niki realzies now that she needs my help to get us through this and keep our family safe.**

October 5, 2006 11:34am 

He took Micah... I don't know what to do I have to get him back! She can help, it's obvious she's more powerful then me. She wants to help she says she can get Micah back. Tina found me later and I told her everything thats happened. That the blackouts and the dreams all started 6 months ago. That the person in the mirror has a name, Jessica. That when people try to hurt me thats when she comes out. That when I look in the mirror Jessica keeps telling me she wants out again. I think Tina is starting to really think I'm as crazy as I think I am.

October 5, 2006 11:40am 

I thought maybe Nathan could help, he's being blackmailed as much as me and there's really no one any more to turn to. Tina thinks I'm crazy. But obviously Nathan's just like any others since all he did was hang up on me.

October 5, 2006 3:03 pm 

Its her...Its Jessica. My life before all this was quite different. I was a compulsive gambler I was an alcohol addict. Married to an ex-con. Then Hal showed up. I think that's when she first arrived. I don't remember much of Hal during childhood, but he appeared to beleive that I should have. I missed Jessica so much then. I think thats when the blackouts really began that night Hal visited.

October 5, 2006 5:51 pm 

**I dealt with Hal for Niki that night 6 months ago. He had to know not to hurt us any more. Niki wasn't the one to apologize to, I was. He won't be bothering us again.**

October 5, 2006 8:46 pm 

**Tina caught me breaking all of Niki's mirrors. I tried to get her to leave easily. When that didnt work I let her know that Niki didn't need her help any more that she had me. This got her running good. Micah called while I was preparing my weapons. He realzied he was speaking to me and not Niki so I let him know that his mom needed him and to tell me where he was so we could go get him. Little does he know what my real plans are.**

October 6, 2006 11:00 am 

**I'm ready for him now. Some backroads guy got me hooked up with good materials. And Micah let me know how to find them. When I got there, I hit him at least once and his cars good for nothing now but they ran to the woods. Niki seems troubled by what I am doing but its for our own good. I'll get him and finish this all soon.**

October 6, 2006 3:13 pm 

Shes not right DL didn't bring danger into the home I do. She hurt DL, she even hurt Micah. She said I'm not the one with control any more that she is because I'm not strong enough. Well I am strong enough to do something I can turn myself in and keep us all safe from her. I'll let DL and Micah know I have to leave that Jessica is too strong. And that no one will understand her. I can't be trusted any more.

October 13, 2006 11:11 pm 

This is DL. Nik is locked up at the moment. She gave herself away while we were planning to go to a hotel to hide out. I'll update on her as things occur. But I'm worried both for her sanity and safety. I'll be the one solely taking care of Micah now which is something new for me as well. People at school are teasing him calling his mom a psycho killer which isnt helping the situation.

October 21, 2006 8:00 pm 

Nik asked me to post this for her. She's been in there two weeks now. Her doctors feel that this blog was the only thing helpering her keep even remotely stable. I'm not so sure myself because I'm not sure if this is by Nik, Jessica, or the both of them:

_She's been attacking guards to the point where they have me in solitary. She completely ruined the meeting with the lawyer. If he thought i was simply trying to fake him he knows for sure I wasn't now. Hell she threatened to have sex with him to get out. Being locked up is driving her mad and me too. Driving us mad I guess is the better term to it. I wish she woudl stop her outbursts so this would be easier on me. I wish Niki would learn some more about how to get out of a prision. Jessica needs to learn how to cooperate more! When DL and Micah came to visit I couldn't take it i needed to be near Micah. It only went to show me that I have the same super strength that Jessica appears to have. They think I'm crazy though and plan to treat me as such. They are right We are crazy._

October 22, 2006 10:03 am 

Posting for Nik:

_Finally found something to keep Jessica at bay. It was nice not having to worry about her hurting anyone. The drugs here she cant surface without them they make her weak. I wish that the doctor's would listen and realize it._

October 23, 2006 8:11am 

Posting for Nik. I don't know what that place is doing to her, but she seems worse then when she was just dealing with Jessica alone. I'm going to have to stop by later to make sure shes still okay:

_She wants to bring Jessica out. She threatened that I would never see Micah for a long time if I don't let her do it. But what choice do I have if I don't I never go home. Maybe she can get rid of Jessica. But something doesn't feel right about this._

October 23, 2006 9:25pm 

Went to see Nik again. They want her to let Jessica out. They obviously haven't been listening to anything she said about her. I'm worried about her being there. And of who will be coming home to me and Micah when this is all over. Will it be Niki, Jessica, or something else this place turns her into:

_DL came. He smelled so much like home. I miss home so much, and DL and Micah. And everything. Why did Jessica have to come and take my life away from me? DL told me he can't do it all, doesn't he understand that I can't take anything more. That I need to be here._

October 24, 2006 6:00pm 

From Nik. Came today to find out she'd been knocked out by some guard. I don't like seeing her there:

_She wanted Jessica to come out she doesn't understand at all. I told her about us as children. Jessica was a great piano player even at eleven. I remembered connecting the dots and lines on the sheet music. And then she came. She should have listened to me nothing holds Jessica back. Not cuffs, not chains, only the drugs hold her back. When I came out of the blackout that time I knew she had to be dead or very close to it. Jessica had tasered her until she was burned. The taser was destroyed. And her cell phone was out and used. I begged them to take me out of the cell and i welcomed the darkness that came from the guards club._

October 24, 2006 9:06pm 

I'm home now though I'm not sure thats whats best for any of us. Not long after DL left the guards returned again. They had some man of Lindermann's there telling me that the charges against me had all been dropped that i was free to go. I didn't want to leave I'm not safe out there Jessica is too powerful and I'm not sure how long i can fight her out there.

October 24, 2006 11:47pm 

**Niki was right to be worried. Now she'll know what its like to be locked inside unable to do anything. This is my life now. She probably isn't enjoying the irony of it as much as I am. Lindermann just wants us to do a few things and lay low and then Niki can have our boring little life back. But she'll never rid herself of me.**

October 25, 2006 9:25am 

**DL didn't even realzie it was me he was with last night. Niki thinks he can't be fooled but he sure can be. I have to hide the tattoo every day it's the only thing i can't fake away with some false sincerity and an imitation of Niki. Micah is harder to fool he knew me before hand and probably is looking out for me at all times. Everywhere I look though Niki's there. My first asignment is that Malsky that broke us out. Least I'm making us some money with all this.**

October 26, 2006 1:15am 

**That was interesting. The cop was able to hear Niki's side of a conversation we had between ourselves. Threw him out a window and tore Malsky in half. Niki's far stronger then she used to be. She was able to speak outside of our mind. She doesn't understand that we have to repay Lindermann and get out of this or Micah and us will never be safe. It was amusing when the cop handcuffed me I played along knowing we'd have no problems getting out of them. His face was priceless when he saw me before he learned to fly. Their next hit is Nathan. I remember him quite well and so does Niki. And I'm sure he'll remember us when we go to meet him.**

October 28, 2006 9:11pm 

**Niki does not seem to understand that I am the one who can keep us and Micah safe. She is not able to any more. I thought she was strong enough to do things now, but she isn't. Every mirror she looks at me with despair over my actions. And questions my motives. My motive is and always has been to keep us safe. She will thank me when we and Micah survive.**

October 30, 2006 4:05am 

I've been biding my time pretending that Jessica has complete control. Well for a bit there she did but that is not important. I have to do something so that DL knows its not me. She's starting to slip up herself she can't play me as well as she beleives she can. I'm goin to leave the photo she got of Nathan on DL's pillow. I don't know what he'll think but at the very least he'll confront me about it. I have to do it fast so Jessica doesn't realize.

October 30, 2006 7:14am 

**I should of known she was being too quiet. Not fighting me at all as much as she could to get out. Obviously she is stronger then I realized. Maybe she can protect us now. But I have to finish this work for Lindermann so we can all be safe. Just one more hit is all he wants. DL thinks Niki's have an affair so her plan failed a bit but at least that won't make him expect its me if I don't play the part as well as I can.**

October 30, 2006 9:11pm 

Jessica's out again now and working for Lindermann. I was happy it was Nic that came home from the jail, but obviosly it was part of a plan of Jessicas. I wonder if at any time it actually was Nic. She'd been leaving me hints that it wasn't her, but I didn't truly realize it til today. When she first got home I was able to explain her odd beavior as her being in jail for two weeks and then in a padded room for a few more days. I figured adjusting to being back would take time so didn't notice. Jessica's ability to pretend to be Nikc had gotten better. A few days later though Nic had left me a picture of some guy connected to Lindermann on my pillow. At the time I didn't know why it was there so I went to confront her. It wasnt hard to tell that it was Jessica not Nic. She's obviosuly grown bored of the game and her imitation was completely off. I played along nad made her beleive that I thought she truly was just a card dealer in one of his casinos. home. Its clear shes now in total control more than Nic realized. Though she doesn't seem to realize that Nic is able to take control back for small periods. I have to think of a way to get Nic back for good. Now that Jessica knows though I'm not sure if she'll still be able to. I'll make sure Micah knows as well but he's smart and probably already does. We'll plan something to get his mother and my wife back.

October 30, 2006 9:25pm 

Jessica has posted more and more as I look back over this. She does seem to want to protect Nic and Micah, but everything she does causes more harm then good. I have to remember when I look at her that its not Nic I'm seeing if I have to call her on this.

November 1, 2006 8:00am 

**She tricked me. She had more control than I ever realized and was able to keep Nathan from being killed. I'll have to watch out for her more now because I'm not sure what she might have planned to do. DL has gotten wind of everything going on that I'm doing. You'd think he'd be smarter then posting in our own blog.**

November 1, 2006 10:26am 

**DL finally grew some and threatened me to take Micah again. He was right though my actions are hurting him. I've taken his mother away from him by my being here. And Lindermann would hurt him if he had the chance if I were to fail. I'm not my father though I would never do what he did to me to Micah! He gave me an ultimatum to never see Micah again or to end this life. **

November 1, 2006 2:45pm 

**Lindermann called on me again. It was our first head on meeting. He commented on having to repaint the room those little poker bitches were at. He wanted Micah just as DL said. I never wished him to be involved in all this. He was never part of any deal we had. I'll kill anyone he wants, but Micah is off-limits. I left threatening Lindermann, who knows what he will do to our family. **

**Some lady was there when I got home commenting about my car. I've never seen her in the neighborhood before nor has Niki.**

November 1, 2006 4:11pm 

**Micahs gone...School said Niki picked him up, but I never did. NEITHER OF US DID!**

November 2, 2006 7:01am 

**Stashed under our door this morning was an envelope continaing some writings from what is signed Niki. But they are all dated quite some time into the future. The way things are the powers we have the powers Micah has the powers DL has. Its possible these are real. The note was addressed to me, not Niki. It said to post them in memory of what is to come. If this is the future coming for us Its defintely not one I want to see. We have to find Micah and our family can't be broken up again.**

_November 8, 2011 9:11am _

_It's the anniversary of Micah's death 5 years ago. When the bomb went off he was one of the casualties. Jessica left me then. That loss was almost worse then Micah's I had grown so used to another voice and person being with me always. And what have I become? I live and pole dance in some sleezy club. Jessica's view of life was right it would have led to less hurt in the end. Least there's plenty to drink to deaden caring about the pain. Fell to drink before now I'm back to it. Only this time theirs no one to make me want to stop._

_November 8, 2011 1:54pm _

_Me and Peter began living togehter some time ago after he saved me from that prision. I dance as Jessica its the name I use for the actions that are closer to her personality then my own. She doesn't exist any more though and I can't give her up. Hiro was willing to pay me for my time and ended up wanting to find Peter to stop Sylar. I told him how I'd break his neck if he said the name Sylar again after all Sylar did to my family. Peter keeps chekcing on me even though I can handle things myself. The news is showing that awful day if i think of it as any other I can cope its what I've done for years now. Jessica would be out fighting to destroy the pain but shes gone now and its just me._

_November 8, 2011 3:13pm _

_Peter plans to leave just like everyone else in my life did. We had promised each other we would not leave each other alone since we had both lost everything else. I pretend to be Jessica on stage cause its at least a connection to her. I'm more like her than myself any more. Peter reminded me that Jessica, DL, and Micah are gone and to accept it. But hes wrong Jessica is the one who was right. I should look out only for myself and make no attachments to others. Peter told me that he is the bomb he was the one who killed Micah. I told him if he left he woudlnt return and he still left. _

_November 8, 2011 6:05pm _

_Nathan was on. The jerk. He caused us all to be jailled, he caused me to lose everything, he'sone of us yet he got everything and I lost it all! There really is nothing left for me._

November 5, 2006 8:01am 

**Tried to talk with Niki about what to do when DL burst in screaming at me that this way all my fault. I tried to explain to him that I tried to stop it. That I never wanted Micah in danger and would never do anything to hurt him. Niki wants me to help him its the first time in a long time that she's WANTED me in control. I gave her the choice I would have let her take over but she said that only I had the shot of saving Micah. So I'll play nice with DL and do it. Maybe he'll realize I really am NOT out to destroy the family like he thinks.**

November 5, 2006 11:19am 

**Got a hint at DL's power. Surprised he didn't do that to get Niki out of the cell himself. Though I could tell it bothered even her when we phased. The idea of not being in control when neither of us always has a choice about it. He had painting of Micah burning in a building. And records of our entire life. Picture of us as children. All our histories. Folder for each one of us. Obviously he's been watching us for some time. DL beleives we are an experiment of his. But its all so crazy. By then I just wanted to leave. It appears that DL is realizing more of how I am as out of control in all this as Niki is. We have to find Micah and obviously he is where ever Lindermann is. He has an appointment with that Petrelli me and Niki met. That might be a good start.**

November 10, 2006 9:15am 

It has been a while since either of us has posted due to events out of either of our control. We have come to an understanding, there is no need to vie for control of our physical body at this time. We can share it balancing our need to speak to each other and those around us. Sure it was confusing at first, but now there is more peace for both of us. We have decided to keep this blog for both of us to post in. Neither me nor Jessica have any reason to not continue posting when we can and we will both update you on what has gone on in our life in the next few blogs.

November 10, 2006 9:30am 

**I figured before I posted I would weigh in on the decision Niki and I made. Its good she able to protect herself but now I am used to having a life beyond living in Niki's shadow. Only able to speak to her and no one else. Our agreement suits me as well as her.**

**As for the days leading up to this I have most knowledge of the begining from the fact I wasn't merely an observer like Niki but an active participant. **

November 10, 2006 9:35am 

**DL and I scoped out Nathan's office. Niki and I were both surprised he was actually willing to work with me. Nathan was quite surprised to find me alive and didn't seem surprised when i commented about Niki thinking he'd take out Lindermann. He didn't wish to beleive that Lindermann would kidnap, but I could tell it was an act. I told him that I wished to get Lindermann as much as he did and he should just tell me where he was. It was then Niki and I realized what they had wanted Micah for. They had wanted him to rig the election. DL promised that Nathan's family would be safe from Lindermann finding them if we knew his location and that caused him to decide to give us the info.**

November 10, 2006 9:45am 

**Its hard to get used to DL's power. Its giving up control and thats something neither of us is very comfortable with because our life is not knowing if or when we will be in control. It was a plus to see that cop again. I was surprised he made the fall out the window. And he sure remembered us. It was fun keeping him on his toes during the elevator ride and I'm sure he heard my comment back at him and Niki's comment back at me yelling at me for it. **

November 10, 2006 9:57am 

**Lindermann was quite surprised to see me and i'm rather sure he knew how upset I was. And if he didn't flying across the room problbly made it quite clear. He confirmed that he did set our lives to happen as it did. And offered me 20 million to kill DL. Money is something that always intrigues me. Its true it can buy you any security you need or want. And I still see DL as a threat to Niki and Micah's safety. But things have changed and I know now that losing either of them would destroy Niki. So I allowed her control again to go to him and then I continued to speak back to Lindermann. I didn't expect him to shoot DL and the shock of it to me allowed Niki control again and I wasn't going to fight her she was the one who needed to comfort DL and be there if he was going to die. But it was nice to see DL give Lindermann his just desserts. Though I wished it had been me.**

November 10, 2006 10:01am 

As Jessica said I was surprised when she made the decision to not run. After all she had said about DL being a threat to us her deciding that is one matter that has led to us not fighting anymore, well not as much. DL believes I am the strong one not Jessica but we both have different strengths. No matter what I won't have her confidence or way of seeing things in a very stark black/white kind of way. Her sole goal is protection and that is not mine. I have other things to matter about. But being with Micah that time and DL has softened her though she doesn't wish to hear me say that. She isn't the stark no holds barred protector all the time now with us.

November 10, 2006 10:06am 

When DL got hurt our plans almost failed. We needed his power to get to Micah and luckily he was still able to use it after being shot. We were able to make it to the floor Micah was at before DL couldnt go any further and while he rested I went on ahead myself. The one opened door led to my deepest nightmare. I really thought it was Jessica there over Micah's body.

**You really should have known by now it wasn't me. Taunting you about not being in control fine, but I'd never joke about Micah being dead. **

I should have realzied it wasn't Jessica's me she doesnt show up where I'm not nor wear different clothes. The woman there who appeared as her taunted me about micah, about Jessica, and after knocking me out Jessica helped me herself proving to me that it wasnt her and that I had to fight that I could fight. The first shot surprised me the raw power that Jessica deals with daily. It makes sense now how sometimes she didn't realize her own strength. I was shocked when a simple punch threw this fake woman across the room. It felt kind of odd to hit someone who in all appearances looked just like ourself. Getting Micah out was no problem lock door didnt mean much of anything and I could honestly for once truthfully say it was me there with him when he asked who I was. Jessica made sure to be completely locked away at that moment.

November 10, 2006 10:11am 

Seeing DL like that I thought he was dead at first. I'm starting to enjoy this power. No problem opening jars again any time soon. Though the first few didnt quite make it. When we walked out of the building it wasnt much better. The cop Jessica had tried to kill was being shot by some guy who was trying to kill some other guy. I grabbed the parkering meter as he went to get him wrenched it out of his hand and gave him a good whack with it. Thats when Micah called me over and things went even more crazy. The guy started glowing like he was burning from within. Nathan showed up and well he wasnt joking when he first made the offer about flying around the city. Because he just flew off with the man who ended up being his brother. There was an explosion and I'm not sure if they made it or not.

November 10, 2006 10:17am 

So that's been the last few days for us. We're back home. DL is still in the hospital and it is touch and go with him. Jessica has confidence he'll survive when we spoke about it. And now its the three of us. Micah is getting used to Jessica showing up at times and to his mother talking to someone he can't see. When I first realzied that someoen else was there it was scary not knowing, but now. Its kinda cool to have a sister again. To have Jessica there again. Is she really my sister? Even she's not sure, but she has all her memories and she lives life like she is so why should we act any different about it. And thats what happened this year. I'll be posting a bit less during the summer, but me and Jessica at times are sure to have something to say. And you guys are welcome to email us.

**Can't promise you'll like my answers though I have been told that I am a bit antisocial at times.**

Your anything but antisocial when it comes to talking to me. So its been a nice journey and we are both glad you took it with us.

**Speak for yourself. **

Technically I am. Be posting again soon!

**Well one of us will be. I'm enjoying surfing the internet for sites Niki doesn't like seeing.**


	2. Volume 2

March 7, 2007 11:07pm

**It's hard to believe 4 months have passed. Niki's not doing too well right now she's been sick. We're sick, but she keeps wanting to post. She doesn't like to say it but DL didn't make it. He lived thru me shooting him, hunting him. Funny that another one of us woudl be his downfall. In the end at least I feel better knowing that we came to terms with each other. I was no longer the villian. Niki's been getting sicker, we're not sure with what and doctor's don't know. She found out that there is a man in New York who can help her. Cure us of this sickness. She's desperate and is leaving Micah with DL's family in Louisianna. When she's up to it she'll update on whats been happening. If not I will.**

March 9, 2007 9:00am 

Jessica said I'd update or she would and I'd much rather I be the one to tell whats happened. Things were touch and go with DL at first, but the doctors were able to help him. Things got a little odd when a man named Bob showed up stating that he had paid the bills we couldnt pay ourselves. Then he even knew about Jessica and said that he could cure me of her. When i said it was fine he said, you never know if more won't show up. I'd never thought about that possibility. His one stipulation was the main reason I refused, he said he could treat me only if i left my family and joined his program. I didnt want to leave them again after everything so he finally gave the choice of a medication route. Warning though the side affects could be bad. It was odd how he knew about what happened to Lindermann and he knew about the events at Kirby Plaza.

The medication wasn't worth it, though. I was too drugged out to do anything. I couldn't even enjoy my son's 11th birthday. Could barely even focus on the fact I was even there. DL was very supportive of it all. Even though i was too tired to deal with it anymore. So I dumped the drugs down the sink and pretended I was still on them for DL's sake. I had fought long on my own and Jessica and me were in agreement so I didn't have to worry about her.

I finally got a job. Not the best, but it was something. Life was finally looking up. Then she showed up. I'd forgotten that summer. I had wanted to get away so I ran and used a different name. Partied it up mostly. Guess that part of me was a major reason I stopped the meds. Should have expected the trick though playing into Jessica's conversations at first was just the way she would use to get control. Gina was no different in that regard. Except for the fact I knew Jessica's plans and goals, all I knew was Gina was probably going to try to run to the same place we did years ago.

Next thing i knew i was in some sleezy club holding a picture of my family with DL behind me. Felt a bit high so I can only guess what Gina was doing. We were almost out when it happened and DL was shot. Then its all a bit of a blur, the funeral, Bob showed up and I knew it was time to do what he asked. I wasnt safe to be around any more. I could trust Jessica to not hurt our family, but this wasn't Jessica.

March 10, 2007 3:06am

**Well least now I know why we've been sick. Can't beleive she fell for that guy's shit. Though Gina was a surprise, even I was unaware at first of her. Figured it would be me that would cause DL'S death by Niki's hands. Pretty ironic. She plans to go to some place in New York thats promised to cure her of us. Spun her some tale that I'm because of her power, which isn't true. I won't fight her going if she believes it will truly help Micah, but she's not getting rid of me.**

**Gina was sorry for what she did in the end, she thought Niki needed to get out and have fun, so she went and did just that. She never expected DL to be killed because of it.**

March 20, 2007 8:01am 

I had to make the choice to keep everyone safe. Jessica I knew how to control and I knew she wouldn't hurt us. Then Gina showed up, she's too unpredictable. DL has family in New Orleans that will take Micah in. I'm not sure how long I'll have to be away from him. But I'm sure it will be some time. He seemed happy when I left him off. And there are people his own age there. Bob had promised to help me, but he made it clear I would have to leave my family for his help.

April 2, 2007 12:17pm

**I have to get her out of here. They never planned to cure her they are playing her along. The drugs make it hard I just knew that he was the one behind it. That damn taser he always uses it. Have to get her out! Have to get us all safe!**

April 2, 2007 3:15pm 

It's so nice of them to type this up for me. They really do wish to help no matter what Jessica thinks. Its hard to wake up after she gets out and is punished though. Mohinder wished to let me out but he doesnt understand I'm not a prisoner I have to be here. I'm sick and only they understand what's going on. Only they understand what I'm capable of and only they can help me.

April 8, 2007 9:12pm

There only request was that I become a partner with Mohinder. I had met him briefly last year, he didn't strike me as such a bad person. And he really did seem to want to help me when he thought Bob was holding me against my will. Seems the only repayment they want is to make sure that there is complete understanding between Bob's orders and Mohinder's actions.

April 9, 2007 11:17pm

It was odd to see everyone again being that the last person to speak to them was Jessica herself. They swear that she is gone all of them. I'm not quite sure she might just be upset about what I have done. Mohinder had to know that I knew the company wasn't morally wrong. After all I had done they could have given the virus to me. Thats about when I started seeing DL. He said things that were so true. I am still sick and I can't tell anyone. It wouldn't be a far leap for them to declare me crazy again. They warned what Maury could do. But for me it was so real. I'm used to speaking to Jessica in a mirror or in thin air. It wasnt a very big stretch to be seeing DL. He got shot again in my arms. I knew what I had to do then. I had to get Bob. He was the reason. DL said so. No he wasn't the reason. I was. I'm the one that has to be stopped. And that's why I injected myself. I can't hurt them any more now. So now I sit hooked up to the cure for it. Wonder if it will work or not. Wonder if I'll care.

April 10, 2007 12:53am 

The cure didn't work. I'm heading home to Micah. I don't know how I'll break it to him. First his father by my own hands, then me by my own hands. Why didn't Jessica show up this time? Why did I let the company make me beleive I had to get rid of her? She would have protected us.

April 13, 2007 4:31pm

Telling Micah about the virus was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. He was so happy I was home, that I didn't want to upset him again. First time i've seen micah actually attack another kid was when Damon lost his medal. His comment about losing his father was hard to take. All I wanted for him to have was a normal life.

April 13, 2007 10:31pm

He's gone. He's run off someplace and I dont know the area we're in to try to find him. Monica's gone too. My only hope is that they are together.

April 14, 2007 9:51am

Monica took him to get the medal back and is now trapped. He's desperate that I go help though there's nothing I can do. I'll update on whatever it is that happens when I next can. Mohinder said he had the cure but there is no time to wait for him first.

April 20, 11:11pm

**Things are rarely as final or fatal as they seem...**


End file.
